


Love Through Lifetimes

by InsomniacAndBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Skateboarding, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Just somewhere I can put my plot bunnies, Morally Grey Fleur Delacour, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Fleur Delacour, lots of different AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacAndBi/pseuds/InsomniacAndBi
Summary: Fleur and Hermione will always love each other, no matter what.ORA place for me to put all of random plotbunnies until I can develop them fully.Will be various Aus and short ideas.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 37
Kudos: 263





	1. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Checkmate doesn't mean that you've captured the enemy's king, it's a declaration that the enemy king is yours," She said as she stood above him," If you'd bothered to remember then you would know it was the first thing that I ever told you."  
> OR  
> A Fleurmione Au where Hermione and Fleur have known each other a lot longer than anybody thought they did

For as long as Harry could remember, Hermione had intrigued him.

When they first met, she had burst into his and Ron's shared compartment. She was already wearing her robes as she appraised them both.

"Checkmate," She had said - eyes briefly lingering on Harry - before demanding if anybody had seen a toad.

* * *

Harry's intrigue with Hermione had lessoned after their first encounter until it relaxed into an easy friendship.

Hermione was still strange, of course.

Occasionally, she would get a far off look in her eyes as she clutched her necklace in her hand.

She had once allowed Harry to look at it, showing him the single feather that was encased in glass. It looked pretty and he had told her so, only to have her nod slightly with that same far off look in her eyes - like she was remembering something.

Hermione had always been quite solemn as well. Nothing seemed to shock or scare her - even the prospect of a dirty snake slithering through the school's pipework. She hadn't been scared when they had run from a werewolf and she hadn't been scared when they had rescued Sirius.

But, then again, Harry stayed intrigued no matter what.

She didn't talk much about her home life but he did know that she was Muggleborn. Her family had originally been from England but they had moved to France when she was two. She was gifted in three languages (French, English and one that she didn't name) and spent most of her summers with a large family who had all but adopted her.

The fact was that Harry had barely seen her smile up until fourth year.

If he could look back on it, that was when he would say that everything changed.

It all began with the arrival of the Beauxbatons students.

They sashayed down the aisles between the house tables like a flock of angels.

Several times, Harry caught a few of them staring at Hermione - grins lighting up on their faces and giving her short nods of acknowledgement.

But, it was the girl at the back of the procession that really caught Harry's attention.

She was tall. Her blonde hair was loose at the small of her back and her eyes were so blue that they didn't even look real. Heads turned to her direction. Boys stared at her with dazed expressions and some of them, like Ron, were even drooling. Girls stared at her as well. Most of them with utter contempt and disgust in their eyes while only a few of them held the same dazed look as the boys did.

Hermione though, Harry noticed, had neither. She didn't look disgusted or dazed by this Beauxbatons girl's ethereal good looks - almost as if she was an angel from on high. 

Hermione just looked...happy - more happy than Harry and Ron had ever seen her before. She was clutching at her necklace so tightly that her knuckles were going white.

The blonde girl walked down the space between the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor table. Her head was held high and every step was measured. Her hand flew to her chest where a necklace was glinting in the candlelight.

Her eyes immediately flicked around the area. It skipped over Ron completely, lingered on Harry for a moment too long to be comfortable before settling on Hermione.

Her red lips curled into a delighted smile that had every boy (and a few girls) in the vicinity sigh in unison.

The girl winked at Hermione before blowing a kiss in her direction.

* * *

From that day, Hermione was rarely seen out of the company of the same group of Beauxbatons girls.

They waited for her outside of the common room and all of her lessons. They walked her to the Great Hall and the library. They enclosed her and the blonde girl - the Beauxbatons' Champion, Fleur Delacour - within their ranks when they walked so all Harry and Ron could see of their friend was the top of her head as she walked to the classroom in the middle of their tight group, leaving the boys to trail a respectable distance behind them.

The girls were always the same and, while Harry did not know any of their names, he could recognise each and everyone of them. They came up to the Gryffindor table whenever Hermione was sat there, talking to her in a mixture of clicks, whistles and chirps that she responded in kind. They would always laugh at whatever they heard and give Hermione little gifts of sweets and chocolates that Harry knew were her favourites.

It was slightly unnerving - it was like they knew her.

Then, there was also Fleur Delacour.

She may have been angelic in her looks but Harry was more than pushed away by her personality, specifically her attentions towards Hermione.

When classes were out, she was rarely five steps away from the girl and, more often than not, she had a protective arm wrapped tightly around Hermione's shoulder. Most of the time, she was hunched down so she could whisper in Hermione's ears - so close that they might as well have been sharing air.

Fleur also seemed to hate everybody else - with an undying hatred for those who even looked at Hermione wrong.

Harry had even seen her hexing Malfoy after she had heard him call Hermione a Mudblood. 

"She's obviously a Veela," Ron had said one day after Fleur had delivered Hermione directly into the common room," All of the growling and snarling. Merlin, mate, I've even seen her sprout a few feathers!"

It was those words that had Harry high tailing it to the library the next day. He went straight to the Magical Creatures section and pulled out the first book on Veela that he could find - an old tattered journal that had been hastily wedged between a dragon handling book and a textbook on the history of the Mermaid wars.

**Veela: An Introductory Premise and a Warning**

_For those of you wondering just what exactly a Veela is, look no further.  
_ _But, for those wishing to capture and keep a Veela, this book will be of no help.  
_ _To capture a Veela is like signing your death-warrant._

_They are social creatures that live in extended families and allies known as a 'flock'.  
The ground that a flock live on is known as sacred ground due to the abundance of life magic siphoned  
from the Veela into the Earth._

_Veela are always women, thought to be descended from Sirens, that straddle the line between beast  
and human. They are regaled in many cultures as great warriors due to their superior senses and their  
dominion over fire magic. In times of great strife (or pleasure) they are known to transform into  
their secondary form - a glorious mix between woman and bird._

_This secondary form has long caused discussions to be had about the validity of the Veela's claim to  
their Being status rather than Beast. This form has also been the cause of the stringent paperwork that  
many Veela must go through to find a home in the UK._

_Yet again, I feel that I must warn you, the person who has read this book, exactly what you are facing.  
A Veela is a Veela no matter how diluted their blood is._

Harry stiffened slightly as he flipped through the book.

One page held the various ways that Veela liked to kill their targets during times of war. Another page described the weapons they preferred to use - their own bare hands - while another explained to him their social structure. It all felt like information that he shouldn't be learning and yet, he couldn't put the book down nor could he push it away.

** Veela and Their Mating Habits: **

_Veela hold a prized position in the Magical World as a Being with a mate  
_ _or, as the Veela call them, their Chosen. It is said that when a Veela is born, their magic  
_ _searches out the perfect match for them - in both body, magic and mind. If a perfect fit does not  
_ _yet exist then the Veela's undeveloped Thrall will bring together two people who will bring about the creation  
_ _of their perfect match._

_Before meeting, many Veela are open in their affections - which prompts the idea that they are  
master seductresses. However, upon meeting their mate, such ideas leave their minds. The younger  
a couple meets then the more territorial the Veela (if the other partner is a human) will be. This is often  
due to the young Veela not truly understanding their feelings._

_Upon recognition of the bond, this protectiveness will increase ten-fold until the couple  
lay together on the night of a full moon, completely solidifying the bond between them. The protectiveness  
is often, but not limited to: growling at potential suitors, hiding the mate away amongst the flock, sudden sprouts of feathers  
and the constant need to touch the mate._

_In some cases, elder of the flock make sure mates who meet at a young age, go to separate schools. Many would find this offensive  
but it has proven to work well in the development of a healthy relationship between Veela and mate. With meeting at a young age, comes  
the tendency to become co-dependent. By removing the pair from each other for most of the year, it helps to stop this from happening  
and allow the pair to see each other during school holidays and the summer - where they will start to cultivate their relationship.  
It should be noted that if this is the approach decided upon, then the previously stated symptoms of protectiveness will be increased  
ten-fold._

"Harry?" Hermione asked," What are you doing in the library?"

Harry jolted slightly and slammed the book shut quickly. He glanced up and gave Hermione a smile that he hoped didn't betray his nervousness.

Fleur and the rest of the group (flock, he supposed) were standing with her. Fleur had her arm resting on Hermione's shoulder again. A distrustful look was in her eyes as she tightened her grip ever so slightly.

"Can't I just want to study for once?" It wasn't really an answer but it wasn't a lie either and Harry congratulated himself for not allowing his voice to quake as he spoke.

Hermione laughed. She leaned back into Fleur's arms and rested her head on the Veela's shoulder. "I suppose so," She said," Any chance that Ron is with you?"

Harry shook his head. "He's still in the common room - I think that the twins have him."

Hermione smiled. "Yes," She mused," I suppose that having you both in the library was too much to ask."

Harry just nodded, acutely aware of the way that Fleur's eyes had flicked to the book he was reading. He rested his arms over the cover and tried to look as innocent as possible, even though he knew that he had been caught. A growl was heard low in Fleur's throat which was quickly echoed by the other Veela in the area.

Hermione fixed Fleur with an amused - if a little bit exasperated - look. "Play nice," She chastised with a small smile on her hand.

Fleur's expression softened and she removed her arm from Hermione's shoulder in favour of capturing the girl's hand. "For you, my angel, I will do anyzing."

* * *

Fifth year, in retrospect, was a mess.

Not just because of Umbridge and her reign of terror but also because of the battle at the end of the year.

Harry remembered little of the fight as he lay on the floor of the Atrium as Dumbledore and Voldemort duelled each other.

But the one thing that he did remember was Fleur and Hermione running in.

They were both panting with small cuts all over their bodies.

Fleur was half transformed with feathers all over her body as she desperately clutched at Hermione's hand.

Harry watched as Hermione made brief eye contact with Voldemort.

She smiled and leaned into Fleur's side.

"Checkmate."

* * *

Sixth year was...also a mess.

The Gryffindor Common Room was stifling, Harry's feelings for Ginny were confusing and Ron's displays with Lavender were sickening to watch.

That was why he found himself sitting in the middle the Forbidden Forest under his invisibility cloak, eavesdropping on a conversation that he knew that he had no business listening to.

But, when he noticed Hermione standing in a clearing, he couldn't help the intrigue that he felt.

"Lady of the Flock," A herd of Centaur greeted her and bowed politely.

"Herdsmen," Hermione said back - curtseying politely.

"Your Lady Veela isn't with you today," One of the Centaur commented.

Hermione nodded. "She is taking care of our flock," She told him," You can discuss what you need with me, as you've been doing since first year. Unless you suddenly doubt my abilities?"

"No, of course not," The Centaur said," This was just a reaffirmation of our deal - wasn't it? It has no reflection on your abilities to broker an alliance."

Hermione hummed. "Remind me again what our deal was?"

"You hold the Centaur species' allegiance and the allegiance of our allies."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And remind of your allies?"

"We have at our disposal, several covens of vampires, four dozen packs of werewolves, three hundred scores of goblins and all elves in Britain that have been freed," The Centaur replied.

Hermione nodded. "And in return for your help, we will eradicate all discrimination within the ministry and rebuild the Creature Department. Was that it?"

"Aye."

"Then I thank you for your cooperation, Herdsmen."

Harry walked out of the Forbidden Forest more confused than he had ever been before.

* * *

The Horcrux hunt was brutal and Harry felt that maybe, he deserved this.

The Trio were currently at Shell Cottage.

Ron was asleep in Bill's room and Hermione was passed out in Fleur's.

Harry, was pressed up against the wall with a hand around his throat and his legs dangling off the floor.

Fleur was the one holding him upright. Her lips were curled up in a vicious snarl that showed off all of her pointed teeth. As soon as the others had disappeared upstairs, she had cornered Harry immediately.

"If you dare get 'er 'urt again," She snarled," Your face will be burnt beyond recognition, oui, little boy?"

He nodded quickly as he struggled to suck in a breath. Harry was placed back onto the ground and the pressure on his neck disappeared.

"If she dies," Fleur's words were low and measured and her eyes had darkened until they were nothing but inky black," Zen zere will be nowhere in zis world zat you can 'ide from me, 'Arry Potter."

* * *

The celebration that happened as Voldemort finally died could be summed up in two words:

Loud and crazy.

People were laughing and cheering and hugging each other.

The Centaurs were the ones that didn't take part in the celebrations. Instead, they walked to the other end of the courtyard. The cheers died out as the witches and wizards watched them. The Veela that had come to help moved as well - following after the Centaurs with no hesitation.

"What's going on?!" Ron yelled in confusion.

More and more Beings walked to the other end of the courtyard. They didn't look like they were planning to celebrate. Each of them looked tense and on edge. The Centaurs still clutched their weapons, nervously stamping their hooves onto the ground. Fleur and the rest of her Flock stood at the front of the group. They were all transformed. Their eyes were birdlike and feathers sprouted all over their bodies while their wings flapped lazily in anticipation.

Hermione stepped away from Harry and Ron. She smiled at them apologetically before walking across the courtyard.

It was so silent that everybody could hear her footsteps echo around the area.

She stopped in front of the Veela.

Harry started forward, ready to pull him away in case they got violent, before he froze.

The Veela opened up their ranks without any prompting and Fleur strode out from the middle.

She and Hermione looked at each other before colliding. Fleur's arms looped around Hermione's waist and pulled her into the air as she spun them around. Hermione was laughing and Harry relaxed slightly, glad that nothing bad was happening to her.

"Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively," What the hell is going on?"

"Must I explain everything?" Hermione said as she was put back down onto the ground. Her tone was cold and she looked extremely bored.

Fleur's lips curled up into a smile as she pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple. "You were always ze smart one between zem."

Hermione turned her head and pulled Fleur down into a kiss so passionate that Harry felt the blood rush to his face. They broke away slowly and Fleur reached out to cradle Hermione's face. The other girl didn't draw her attention away from the Veela even though she was speaking to Harry. "This is an appearance of a third force," She said," In simple, easy-to-understand words, this is a coup."

"Hermione?" Harry said," What are you talking about? We won, why do we need a coup?"

"Oppression, ruling by fear, dictatorships," Hermione said with a small, exasperated shake of her head as she finally drew her attention away from Fleur," People never learn - what Voldemort was doing was what the ministry was already doing in different packaging."

"B-But-"

"The lives of tyrants always end the same," She continued," Assassination by somebody close to them. Surely, you didn't think that you got so far without help from an inside source?"

Harry watched in shock as the Malfoy family appeared in the crowd and crossed the courtyard to where all of the Beings were already waiting. Once they had gone over, more people crossed over.

_Pansy Parkinson._

_Blaise Zabini._

_The Greengrass sisters._

_Hannah Abbot._

_Susan Bones._

_Terry Boot._

_Cho Chang._

_Luna Lovegood._

_Dean Thomas._

_Neville Longbottom._

_Seamus Finnigan_

Harry could do nothing but stare as more and more people joined Hermione's side. Even teachers like McGonagall and Sprout joined her - much to the shock of students and fellow faculty members. Soon there were more people standing with Hermione then were still standing with Harry.

"Tale Dumbledore for example," Hermione continued as she shook the hand of each person that joined her. She hugged Luna tight and fist bumped Blaise Zabini like they had been friends of years," He was a dictator. He was just careful in showing his true nature - manipulative and sneaky. You aren't a saviour Harry - you were never more than a means to an end for him. The end, being Voldemort's death, it's what Dumbledore raised you for."

"Albus Dumbledore was a great man!" Molly Weasley said from somewhere in the crowd of Order members who hadn't moved to stand by Hermione," Don't besmirch his good name with your lies!"

"You dare talk to 'er like zat?!" Fleur snarled. Her fangs were on full display and the other Veela in the area looked to be in a similar situation. Their feathers were puffed up and they slowly stalked forwards.

"It's fine, Fleur," Hermione said softly," If she wants to keep living in ignorance then let her."

Fleur huffed but stepped back - the rest of the Veela falling in rank behind. She turned away from Molly and pulled Hermione into her arms again.

"You have no idea how this world works," Hermione said to Harry," You wouldn't fix anything - just let the ministry rebuild itself worse than before."

Harry could only gape, heart thumping in his chest because he knew that she was right. He had no idea how the wizarding world worked. He had no idea about the restrictions on Beings and Creatures. He had no idea how the ministry worked. He had no idea how anything worked.

Ginny's hand slid out from within his grasp and she made her way over to where Hermione and the others were waiting.

"She's right," Ginny said as she walked," Our ministry is corrupt. I'm sorry Harry, but we can't continue like this and you're the poster boy for it all."

Harry fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as Hermione stood in front of him, wrapped tightly in Fleur's embrace.

"Checkmate doesn't mean that you've captured the enemy's king, it's a declaration that the enemy king is yours," She said as she stood above him," If you'd bothered to remember then you would know it was the first thing that I ever told you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from.  
> I had No Game No Life on in the background while I was writing the next chapter of Scars Run Deep and this was born  
> I might extend this into a fully fledged fic at some point but I'm not entirely sure


	2. Skatepark Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled her beanie off of her head. She reached up and placed it on Fleur's, manoeuvring the hat until it fit nicely on her head.  
> "There you go," She said. She was sporting her own blush as she helped Fleur onto her skateboard. "Now you look perfect."

Two months into Fleur's move from France to England, she was dragged to the skatepark.

The town that her parents had moved them to was small enough that mostly everybody knew each other but large enough that the people living there weren't constantly hovering around.

The school was still on a break for the Summer so Fleur had only made a few friends - a pretty girl named Cho Chang and another girl called Marietta Edgecombe.

In fact, it was their fault that Fleur was sitting in the skatepark on a perfectly good Saturday morning.

Cho had dragged both her and Marietta there so she could swoon over her crush, a skateboarder by the name of Cedric Diggory.

Boys had never really gotten Fleur's attention like girls did so she didn't join in with the swooning like her two other friends did. So, Fleur sat silently on the edge of a large empty bowl. She had no idea what the proper terminology was in French, let alone English but it looked like an unfilled swimming pool and she quickly lost interested in the teenagers that were doing all kinds of different tricks as they zoomed around in it.

Instead, Fleur let her eyes rove over the rest of the skatepark. She had never been to one before and was slightly eager to take in the sights. Her eyes glanced around over each piece of equipment before settling on the furthest side from her.

Four people were sitting at the top of what looked to be a twelve foot ramp.

Fleur's eyes glanced over them before settling on one of the girl's in particular. 

The curly haired girl was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and an unbuttoned red and black flannel shirt. Underneath that, was a black shirt with some kind of band emblem on it. Her hair was scraped back into a hasty low ponytail with fly-aways sticking up as she talked animatedly to her companions. She didn't look like much but something about her had Fleur's heart thumping in her chest and she hastily turned her attention away from the girl and onto something else - the girl's skateboard.

It looked just like everybody else's skateboards. The top of it was plain black and unbelievably boring while the flipside was anything but. The background was maroon while the actual design was one of a golden lion standing up on its back legs and roaring with its front legs outstretched. Emblazoned over the picture, in the same shade of gold, was the word 'Gryffindor' while underneath the lion were the letters 'H.G'. 

The board wasn't all that excited and Fleur couldn't help glancing at the girl again.

She was sitting with a group of redheads - two identical boys and a girl.

The other girl was also wearing a faded flannel shirt. Her skateboard was similar. It had the same word and the same golden lion. The only difference were the letters underneath the drawing - they read 'G.W'.

The first girl - the one that had Fleur's heart fluttering - threw her head back and laughed at something her companion had said, drumming her fingers on the flipside of her skateboard.

"Hermione!"

Fleur whipped her head over to the other end of the park - where two boys were standing next to each other. One of them held a skateboard (a new redhead) while the other - the black haired boy - was sat on a shiny BMX.

"Come on!" The black haired boy yelled.

The first girl - Hermione, Fleur thought with a small, content sigh - glared at them before standing up. She positioned her skateboard under her feet and was just about to start heading towards them when the twins she was sitting with grabbed her. She shrieked with laughter as they shoved a black beanie onto her head and pushed her off the top of the ramp. As she went down, gaining her balance back easily, she turned slightly and stuck her middle finger up at them before speeding off towards her other friends.

On her way down to them, she and Fleur made brief eye contact.

Fleur looked away first, blushing as she did so.

* * *

It was the next Saturday when Fleur saw the girl - _Hermione_ \- again.

Fleur and her family had been invited into their next door neighbour's house after finally introducing themselves to them.

The Granger family were nice and sweet and Fleur felt at ease with them. She knew that they had a daughter about her age and that apparently she was the top student at the local school but spent most of her time either studying or hanging out with her friends.

The mystery of the Granger's daughter was soon solved when the front door was opened and a grinning Hermione stepped inside, kicking the door shut behind her.

Fleur sucked in an unsteady breath. Hermione was dressed similar to last week, a faded flannel shirt, baggy jeans and a black beanie pulled snugly onto her head.

"Hermione, this is Apolline Delacour, her husband and her daughters - they're the family that moved in next door a couple of months ago," Mrs Granger said when she saw her daughter freeze suddenly in the doorway of the living room," They're staying for dinner. Will you be eating with us tonight?"

"Sorry Mum," Hermione said as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it," Diggory invited me round - the whole gang is chilling at his place. I would have had to go anyway - I've broke one of the wheels off of my skateboard again."

"Alright then," Mrs Granger said with the sort of exasperation that one only got when a situation had been repeated so many times that it was useless to argue," Be sure to give Amos our love - okay? When will you be back?"

Hermione shrugged. "Elevenish? I guess? It depends on when we clear their house out of snacks."

"Fine," Mrs Granger said," Be careful-"

"Walking back in the dark, I know," Hermione said. She hugged her parents goodbye before turning to Fleur's parents. "It was a pleasure to meet you," She said," I'm sorry that it couldn't be for longer."

Apolline just waved her off. "It is fine," She said," Fleur - why don't you go wiz 'er? It would be nice for you two to get to know each ozzer."

A blush rose on Fleur's cheeks as Hermione looked at her with a smile on her face.

"That's cool with me," She said before furrowing her brow in concentration," Hey - weren't you at the skatepark last week?"

"Er, oui."

"Cool. Are you fine with coming with me? The walk's not long - just a few streets over. It's just a little gathering of me and some of my friends."

If it were possible, Fleur's face got even redder than before as she nodded her acceptance.

* * *

Fleur found that the ten minute walk to Cedric Diggory's house was all that she needed to fall completely for Hermione Granger.

The girl explained everything about the new town that Fleur had moved into - from the new equipment in the skate park to the best places to grab snacks from. She talked about the school and how none of the teachers had ever expected their best student to ever be a skateboarder - who they often just assumed would be troublemakers and slackers. She asked Fleur about France and how she was finding England and Fleur was hopeless not to fall further.

When they finally did get to the Diggory house, Hermione didn't ring the doorbell. She headed through a side gate and into the garden - offering Fleur her hand when she saw the French girl hesitating slightly.

"Hi Uncle Amos," Hermione said as she gently pulled Fleur into the back garden. 

"Hiya Hermione," The man greeted her with a hug before pulling away and flashing a smile to Fleur," And whose this young lady?"

"This is Fleur," Hermione stepped back and took the girl's hand again," She moved in next door."

"Ah, pleasure to meet you then."

"Uncle Amos is Cedric's dad," She explained," He's also the one that fixes up our boards whenever they break. Speaking of, sorry." She passed the man her skateboard and the missing wheel. "Axel grind gone wrong - I landed wrong and it completely came off. I lost my balance and fell on my side. I think that I need to recalculate the angles and my velocity so I can-"

"Yes, yes, Hermione," Amos waved her off," I understand - skateboarding is just maths and physics and whatever. Why don't you and your delightful new friend head inside before you bore her tears? You're the last to arrive."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine," She huffed," Thanks again though, about my board."

Amos ruffled her hair. "Head inside," He told her," Your board will be ready to go as soon as you're ready to leave."

Hermione nodded and she hurriedly pulled Fleur inside. They made their way through the kitchen and into the living room, which was already overflowing with teenagers.

Hermione pulled a lollipop out of a girl's mouth as she and Fleur passed by on their way to the sofa.

"Eww," The girl that Hermione had stolen it from, groaned," Are you really going to eat that? That's been in my mouth!"

Hermione shrugged. "So has my tongue," She said," Besides, you owe me for covering for you the last Chemistry lesson of the year with Mr Snape."

"She's got you there," One of the boys in the room chuckled.

The girl glared at him. "Shut up Blaise."

Hermione placed her arm around Fleur's shoulders - causing the girl to blush - as she popped the stolen sweet into her mouth. "That's Pansy, my ex-girlfriend and continual pain in my arse. She skipped Mr Snape's Chemistry class on the last day so she could hang out in the toilets - she almost got caught as well, had I not blown up Neville's experiment," She said in explanation," And the boy is Blaise - he and his Mum live opposite my place."

"Whoa," One of the other boys in the room said," You gonna introduce us to the new girl or not?"

Hermione let out a short bark of laughter. "Everyone, this is Fleur Delacour - she's from that family that moved in next to mine a couple of months back. Fleur, meet everyone."

"Now, now," One of the twins from last week said as he swaggered forward," That's a shit introduction. Miss Delacour, I'm Fred Weasley - pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oi! You're not Fred, I am!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed at the first boy. "That's George, the _other one_ is Fred - they're idiots, don't mind them." 

They both gasped loudly and Hermione waved them away before jerking her head to the other red heads. "That's Bill and Charlie," She said," They're both on leave from uni - and the boy with his nose in a book is Percy." She glanced around before lowering her voice. "Don't mind him - he's a bit of a tosser and doesn't like skating at all."

Fleur covered her laughter and found herself relaxing as Hermione introduced everybody else in the room - her arm not leaving its position around Fleur's shoulder.

The girl from the skatepark last week had been introduced as Ginny Weasley - youngest sibling to the other redheads in the room. There was Harry Potter - the boy who had ridden the bike - and Ron, the boy who had been standing with him.

There was Pansy and Blaise, who were now in a relationship. Fleur had already known who Cedric Diggory was and was also introduced to Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. There was a girl called Luna Lovegood who had commented on Fleur's 'nice blonde hair' before she had sat down next to Padma Patil, who had given Fleur a look that she presumed meant 'what can you do?'.

"You okay?" 

Fleur jolted slightly and blinked a few times. She hadn't realised that she was being lulled to sleep until she lifted her head off of Hermione's shoulder and glanced around.

"Sorry," She said," I should not 'ave-"

"It's fine," Hermione cut her off, glancing away as her face slowly grew redder," It was, er, kind of cute." She cleared her throat and grabbed one of the cushions behind her and threw it at Diggory. "Did you hear about that new skatepark that opened up in central London?" She asked him.

"Oh, yeah!" Diggory got a dazed look in his eyes," I've seen the pictures - it looks beautiful."

One of the twins - Fleur wasn't sure which one it was - snickered. "Do you want to marry it, Diggory?"

"Shut up," He muttered towards them before glancing back at Hermione," Why?"

She shrugged. "I was wondering if you lot wanted to head up there with me? I've been meaning to try some new tricks but our park's equipment is practically falling apart. I reckon that new place would have better equipment. You up for a little trip?"

Diggory grinned at her and soon everybody was yelling out their support.

"What about you?" Hermione asked as she turned to Fleur," Feel like sticking around?"

Fleur glanced at everybody else in the room before looking at Hermione. She smiled and nodded - no matter how nervous it made her feel.

It was made all the more better when Hermione didn't let go of her hand as they walked back to their houses together two hours later.

* * *

The trip was arranged for two days before school started up again and Fleur found that England wasn't quite as bad as she thought it was.

The train journey could have been better but she found that she didn't mind that because Hermione's hand hadn't left hers for the entirety of the ride.

They got to central London at noon and Hermione immediately pulled Fleur into a little café near the train station that she said that she and her father always go to when they visited the city. It was small and quaint and Fleur quite enjoyed it when Hermione fed her some of her food.

They met up with the others at the skatepark and Fleur clambered atop one of the ramps to watch the carnage from above because, truly, watching her friends (and, yes, she had grown close to them all so much that they were now her friends) compete with one another could only be described as carnage.

Bill and Charlie were both on bikes along with Harry and seemed to be zooming down those odd unfilled swimming pool things while Padma, Luna and Ginny were grinding on some rails, or whatever they were called. Pansy and Blaise were nearby, sitting atop another ramp as they made out with each other. Susan and Hannah had taken a break and had gone to a nearby shop to buy everybody snacks.

Time and time again the others had tried to educate Fleur on the correct terminology and time and time again she had forgotten it all.

The only exception was with tricks or, specifically, tricks that Hermione had mastered.

Speaking of the girl, she was speeding down one of the ramps with Diggory next to her. They were both trying to outdo the other, doing more and more complicated tricks as time went on. Fleur's eyes followed Hermione closely. The girl grinned at Diggory as she sped down another one of the ramps, executing something that Harry had once explained to Fleur was called a 'Hardflip'. Apparently, Hermione was the only one that had mastered it and she was refusing to help anybody learn it because it was the one thing that gave her an advantage over the rest of their friends.

Diggory swore at her as she did the trick and Hermione laughed.

She made eye contact with Fleur from across the area and headed over quickly.

"I can teach you to skate," Hermione offered," If you'd like? Only, you've been staring at me ever since you saw me that first day." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously and looked away. "I thought that if it was the board, then I could teach you to skate and if-if it was me then," She shrugged," I reckoned that I could still teach you to skate."

Fleur nodded shyly - taking Hermione's outstretched hand with a small blush.

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled her beanie off of her head. She reached up and placed it on Fleur's, manoeuvring the hat until it fit nicely on her head.

"There you go," She said. She was sporting her own blush as she helped Fleur onto her skateboard. "Now you look perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this was a mess and it all came from the idea of Hermione wearing flannel and a beanie


	3. How do you kill a God?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The world needs balance," She says," A life for a life. Power for power. Love for love." She pauses and the chamber is hanging off of her every word. "A god for a god."

_"How do you kill a god?" You ask._

_The question spreads around the antechamber like a wildfire._

_One of the gods pipes up with their idea. "We are ageless. We are immortals. Death will never take us."_

_Some nod their agreement._

_Another god speaks. "Rob us of love. We will be alone and unhappy for eternity - a fate worse than death."_

_More agree._

_A different god raises their voice. "Deny us our power," He says," We will be weak and defeated. It is not death but it is similar to it."_

_The god next to him joins in. "Rid us of our senses. Take our eyes and we will not see. Take our ears and we will not hear. Take our tongues and we will not speak. It is not the same as death but it will be like we never existed."_

_"You're all wrong," A weary voice renders the rest of the hall to silence._

_You turn your head to look at the speaker._

_She is young but you know that it is a façade. Her eyes speak of wisdom and civilisations long dead. She has seen the rise and fall of mountains and armies and you know exactly who she is. You know that she is the oldest of the gods - one of the primordials. You don't know how you know but you do. She was there at the very beginning and she will rule until the very end. To her, all of these other gods (no matter their age) are toddlers and you, as a mere mortal, are as insignificant as a single ant._

_She sits atop a throne made of bone with a gleaming gold crown upon her head. Her hair is brown - a dull brown that seems to be an odd colour of a goddess who has seen the rise and fall of civilisations long forgotten. It sits in waves on her shoulders - spread outwards like a lion's mane. Her eyes are brown too - a shade or two lighter than her hair, almost amber in colour. A ring glints on her left hand and you look away when the falcon on her shoulder chirps sharply at you._

_"The world needs balance," She says," A life for a life. Power for power. Love for love." She pauses and the chamber is hanging off of her every word. "A god for a god."_

* * *

Hermione was young when the world was born in fire and ash.

She hadn't neared adulthood like her two other siblings and yet, she was the only that survived.

The beginning came like it always did, inky darkness giving way to bright light and then, finally, the formation of everything in between.

Hermione had been born the youngest of the three children of Night and Day.

Cedric died in the fires of the world's formation and Pansy had choked on the ash. Hermione alone had been taken from Night's arms and placed onto the world. She was the one who took the first steps and watched as Sky and Earth formed without any prompting, bringing forth their own lineages and scores and scores of younglings. She was the one who helped to raise their children even though she was only two years old. She was the one who welcomed the other primordials onto the world. She was the first at everything but one thing.

Rules written long before Night and Day were created came into play quickly.

Everything had a purpose and everything needed an opposite.

Hermione was the second who found her place and she held no reservations of where that was.

Fleur was a beautiful woman - the second born of Sky and Earth - and, in their younger years, Hermione had been smitten. When they came of age, it was a turning point for them both.

Fleur scooped clay into her hands and shaped it into a little figure in their likeness as Hermione relaxed nearby.

"What are you doing, Fleur?" She asked softly, a smile on her face when the other primordial turned to look at her.

"I am not sure," Fleur confessed. She breathed deeply and the little figure came to life. She turned and showed Hermione, who bolted upright quickly and moved closer to look.

Fleur found her purpose first - life. 

Years after her first creature was born, Hermione found her purpose.

Death.

The first creature - man - died of old age in Hermione's arms and she found that she didn't mind. Man returned to his first form, a clay sculpture and Hermione tucked him into her pocket.

She presented him to Fleur the very next day, full of regret and sorrow.

"I think that is how they work," Fleur confessed as they hunched over the little figure," They were born from mud and clay and metal - they will break eventually."

"And us?" Hermione asked, tentatively looking up.

"We are eternal," Fleur proclaimed as she grabbed the front of Hermione's shirt and crashed their lips together.

* * *

The others found their purpose in pairs as well.

Harry and Ginny became peace and war.

Luna and Blaise became moon and sun.

Draco and Astoria became winter and summer.

Everybody had a place and everybody had a partner.

They were happy until they weren't.

* * *

"They call you Persephone," Hermione said as she entered their room one day.

Fleur smiled from her spot on their bed. "Oh?" She said with a quirked eyebrow and a teasing grin.

"They call me Hades," Hermione continued before a frown overtook her beautiful features," They think me a man, Fleur."

"You are not," Fleur said softly as she drew Hermione closer, cradling her face until their breaths danced on each other's lips," You are my Hermione and I love you."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too."

Fleur drew her in for a loving kiss. Hermione smiled into it and moved until she was settled completely on her wife's lap.

She threaded her fingers through her lover's golden tresses and hummed slightly at the moan she got after she tugged lightly. She pulled back with hooded eyes as Fleur's tongue darted out to wet her own lips.

Clothes were thrown off in a hurry and Hermione was already panting in the time it took for them to fall back into bed with each other.

"What took you so long to get home?" Fleur asked softly after hours and hours of passion. They were laying in bed together as Fleur traced meaningless patterns on her wife's skin.

Hermione sighed as she turned over in bed to face Fleur. "The sun and moon have fallen," She said, voice rough," Luna and Blaise have Faded away. Two of their children have taken their posts."

Fleur sucked in a sharp breath but didn't still her movements. "You mourn them."

"How can I not?" Hermione replied," They were nearly as old as us."

"What happened?"

"I don't know," She confessed," But they are gone and the world continues on without them."

Fleur sensed her mood instantly and drew her wife into her arms tightly. "Let us distract ourselves," She whispered across Hermione's skin," There is no use dwelling on what has happened. Tell me, what are the stories they tell of Hades and Persephone?"

Hermione's emotions remained conflicted and Fleur knew that their previous conversation would be continued at a later date. "They believe that I kidnapped you, my love - that I stole you away into the realm after death and detained you there for half of the year."

Fleur chuckled as she reached up and pulled Hermione into another kiss. "Oh?" She said," Perhaps you should tell them that it was me who kidnapped your heart."

Hermione's eyes twinkled with delight. "It is not kidnap," She said softly," If I gave it to you willingly."

* * *

The next time one of their own fell, it was a different time and a different place. 

They had moved on from the people that worshipped them as Persephone and Hades.

Fleur wasn't entirely sure where they had ended up now but, she knew that she liked it.

The people had their hair in intricate braids and she spent hours replicating on her wife - much to Hermione's fake annoyance.

They called them by different names. Hermione was called Hel and she had been very glad that they worshipped her as female for once. Fleur, on the other hand, was heralded as Freyja. They changed her dominion as well - now leaning towards love, beauty and fertility rather than simple life.

"They think me Daphne now," Fleur groused one day as she and Hermione lay on the bank of a lake," Love is her domain."

Hermione chuckled as she sat up and brushed some of Fleur's hair out of her face. "I know," She said," But fertility is similar to life - don't blame them too much, my love."

Fleur just rolled her eyes but ceased from complaining any further.

"You have made many creatures, my love," Hermione said after several hours filled with kissing and sleeping by the lake," Which is your favourite?"

"I like falcons," Fleur confessed," They were a joy to create. They understand more things than humans think they do."

"You are a joy."

She chuckled softly at Hermione's words. It didn't matter how many years passed, her wife always knew just the right things to say. "And which of mine do you prefer?" Fleur asked softly, as if it was a secret between just the two of them.

"I quite enjoy cats."

"I know you do," She said as she reached over to pull Hermione onto her lap.

"Then why ask?" Hermione asked as she smiled.

"Perhaps I like hearing your voice," Fleur mused as she leaned forward. Their noses were touching and they were breathing in the same air. "It is my favourite sound."

Hermione grinned at her, pulling her into a fierce kiss.

It was evening when they returned to their home to find out that Draco and Astoria had Faded.

* * *

The mystery surrounding the disappearance of the other primordials happened hundreds of years after Draco and Astoria Faded away. In fact, it was hundreds of years after all of the others Faded as well. Harry and Ginny no longer presided over peace and war. Daphne and Theo no longer held the mantles of love and hate.

Hermione and Fleur were the only bonded pair left and had retreated to the fair flung edges of the world in an attempt to hide away from the lone primordial who hunted them.

They were happy until they weren't.

"What happened?" Fleur demanded as she ran outside and helped Hermione into their home.

The other primordial was bleeding heavily from her side and her breathing was ragged.

"Tom," Hermione wheezed," He found me - you need to move on, my love. He will be here by tomorrow."

Fleur shook her head as she desperately tried to stem the bleeding. "I am not going anywhere," She said," I will not leave you."

"You need to," Hermione said as she coughed up blood," Or we will both Fade by his hand."

"No!" Fleur said.

"I'm dead weight," Her wife said gently," I will die soon. You need to get yourself to safety. When I die, my power will feed into yours, just like we saw Ginny's feed into Harry's. You will wield both life and death. You can kill him with it."

"No," Fleur said again," I will not let you die. I will not let you Fade."

"Fleur-"

"No, Hermione," She said," You told me that the world demands balance. A god for a god - I will Fade in your stead."

Fleur's hands glowed bright as she hovered them above Hermione's festering wound.

"Fleur," Hermione croaked out," Don't, please."

"I love you," Fleur said as she healed Hermione's wounds," You need to remember that."

"Fleur," Hermione said through her tears," Don't you dare...Fleur! Please!"

"Hush," Fleur said softly even as her body turned more and more translucent," Just relax - you will be fine."

"But you won't be," Hermione sobbed," Fleur, please! Stop this! You will die!"

"No I won't," Fleur replied," I will always be with you - my power will fuel yours. Everything must be balanced, Hermione. If I do not give you my powers then you will die just the same as I will."

"Fleur-"

"It will be okay," She said as she pushed the hair out of her wife's face," Trust me, Hermione - it will be okay."

She leaned forward and captured Hermione's lip in one last kiss.

"I love you," Fleur said as her body began to fade," Remember this."

"Fleur, my love," Hermione said," I love-"

Her power settled in Hermione's heart as a falcon settled on a tree outside of their home.

Fleur was gone before she could finish her words.

* * *

The world shook as Hermione grieved - locking herself away in their home.

The world burnt as she rose up and killed the primordial who had slaughtered so many of her friends - who had caused the death of her wife.

The world was rebuilt in fire and ash as she used her new abilities over life to do what her wife did all those years ago.

Animals were made from mud.

Humans were made from clay.

New gods were made from metal - durable for many years but not eternal.

Not like her.

* * *

_She stares down at you as her message ripples through the antechamber._

_You know that she is not saying all she knows but, you find that you would rather not be told._

_She stands from her seat and leaves the room._

_You watch her leave and understand the weight of her words._

_She was the first and she will be the last._

_You know this and so does she._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw a Tumblr post about 'how to kill a god' and took the idea and ran with it.


	4. Hunger Games Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another life, Hermione might have been enchanted with Fleur Delacour and her beautiful face. But, this wasn't that life. 
> 
> This was the Hunger Games and Hermione's death was just under two weeks away.

Hermione remembered her first reaping well.

She had been twelve, terrified and shaking. She had very nearly passed out when the female tribute's name had been chosen - not because it had been hers but because it had been her neighbours, Dora Tonks.

The same Dora Tonks who would curl up on Hermione's sofa with her after hours of working the fields of District 11. The same Dora Tonks who once stole a piece of bread from the bakers when Hermione was too sick to leave her house. The same Dora Tonks who had babysat Hermione time and time again when they were younger. The same Dora Tonks who would race Hermione through the fields and would throw twigs down at her from a vantage point in the treetops. The same Dora Tonks whose last reaping it was.

That Dora Tonks was the one that had been chosen for the games.

She had sucked in an unsteady breath, squeezed Hermione's hand tightly and made her way to the front of the crowd.

* * *

Twenty-four Tributes went in.

_Dora hadn't come out._

* * *

It was five years after that, that Hermione joined her.

All she could think about was Dora as she sat on the train headed to the Capitol.

Her goodbyes to her family had been brief and, while her parents wept, her Aunt Andromeda had fixed her with a cold stare and a nod.

_"Live, Hermione," She had said as she passed the girl a small golden bracelet," Come out of there alive."_

Hermione scoffed as she thought back on it. There was such a small chance of winning that there was no point in even trying. She sighed as she looked towards the Capitol in the distance.

"Hey."

She wasn't surprised that her District partner has sought her out. Although, she was surprised that he has come to find her so early - she had thought that he would have tried to talk to her after they were settled in their rooms.

"Hi Harry," She replied stiffly.

"Can we have an alliance?"

That, though - that question - was certainly a surprise.

"We'll have to kill each other," She reminded him.

"I know," Harry replied," But...Just for now? Just until we're in the last ten?"

Hermione scoffed. "I'm flattered that you think that we'll make it that far."

Harry frowned slightly and Hermione found herself taking pity on him.

"Fine," She said eventually," As soon as we're in the last ten though - I'm splitting."

He nodded and smiled at her.

Hermione's answering one didn't reach her eyes

* * *

In the history of the Hunger Games, only five people had won from District 11 and, unfortunately for Harry and Hermione, there was only one that was still alive.

Bellatrix Black.

"Now," The Victor said as she stared down at her two Tributes," Here's my advice - get people to like you and try not to die." Her eyes glanced over Harry and rested on Hermione. "But I don't think that either of you will be able to follow the second bit."

Hermione didn't know why she blurted out what she did but, clearly, she wasn't in her right mind when she said it. "You're Andi's sister."

Bellatrix smirked at her - lips curving upwards into a cruel grin. "Oh?" She said," She's warned you about me then?"

Hermione gave her a shaky nod.

"Did she tell you why to be wary around me? Did she tell you how I won my games?"

Hermione swallowed thickly and looked away.

"You tore out the other Tributes' throats with your teeth."

* * *

Bellatrix Black was downright terrifying but, against her better wishes, it did nothing but solidify the alliance between Hermione and Harry.

They went up to their rooms holding hands and whispering to each other.

* * *

The Training Centre didn't interest Hermione much. She didn't really care enough about making allies for the Games. Besides, everybody knew that the Careers were most likely to win and, as such, they flocked together. She didn't care enough to offer up her own loyalty but she made sure to memorise who they were - if only so she could know which ones to avoid in the games.

There were one set of sixteen year olds as District partners - Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass from District 2 along with Pansy Parkinson from District 3. There were two eighteen year olds - Viktor Krum from District 1 and Cedric Diggory from District 4. There was only one Career Hermione's age - District 1's female Tribute, Fleur Delacour.

In another life, Hermione might have been enchanted with Fleur Delacour and her beautiful face. But, this wasn't that life. 

This was the Hunger Games and Hermione's death was just under two weeks away.

So, Hermione did what she did best. 

She climbed onto the rafters of the Training Centre ceiling and spent her sessions there - staring down at her competition. 

"What are you doing up zere?"

Hermione ignored the shiver in her spine as she peered down from her vantage point.

Fleur Delacour stood directly under her - seemingly the only one who had noticed where Hermione had been sneaking off to.

Hermione didn't leave her position as she craned her head down to watch the girl - eyes shifting slightly at every move the other Tribute made. She shrugged and yelled down," What's it to you?!"

It was meant to be harsh and unwelcoming and leave Fleur Delacour scampering to the hills rather than ask again. But, it didn't.

Fleur's lips just quirked upwards with one raised eyebrow. "Surely, zis conversation would be better if we were boz' on ze ground, on equal footing."

Hermione scoffed. "No," She said," I'm alright here - what do you want?"

She ignored the cute look of shock on Fleur's face at her refusal.

"You are District Eleven."

"Yeah." 

"I see," Fleur continued before jerking her head towards the rafters," Can you teach me?"

Hermione scrunched up her face as she stood, balancing easily. "Teach you what?"

"To climb." Fleur said it like it was obvious. "I 'ave been watching you for a while. You disappeared on ze first day - I wanted to see where you went." She glanced at the rafters again. "Teach me 'ow to climb."

Hermione contemplated it for a moment. She studied Fleur Delacour closely - eyes narrowed and gears turning in her head. 

Then, she walked off the beam.

The sharp intake of breath was what had Hermione laughing as she fell. If she was being honest with herself then she would have remembered that this was one of the lower heights that she had fell from but, the other Tribute certainly didn't need to know that. She broke her fall easily, ending with a quick roll to make sure that she didn't hurt herself too badly. There wasn't a matt under her but the floor wasn't much harder than the fields were in the summer so Hermione easily ignored the pain in her shoulder.

"Fine," She said as she straightened up and squared her shoulders," But I want something in return."

Fleur seemed to weigh up her options - working out just how badly she needed to learn how to climb. "You are small," She said finally.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Thanks," She bit out.

"You will be fast," Fleur continued," 'Ow do you feel about zrowing knives?"

Thus began the tentative alliance between Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour.

* * *

That was also how Hermione found herself sitting on the outskirts of the Career's table. She didn't have much choice in the matter and Harry threw her alarmed looks from across the lunch room. Hermione found herself reciprocating them when she noticed the other Careers were eyeing her up like a piece of meat. She had learnt their names by this point and knew just which ones to avoid looking at - no matter how many times they tried to wheedle information out of her. 

Although, Hermione was slightly flattered that they thought people would tell her anything important at all.

Every day, after climbing lessons and knife throwing lessons, Fleur (quite insistently) pulled Hermione to the table with the other Careers and wouldn't let her leave.

Briefly, she wondered if this was how Dora fell in with the Career Tributes - she had shown them her amazing tree climbing skills and that's why they put up with her for three weeks until they slaughtered her in her sleep.

"Leave 'er alone," Fleur hissed - voice dangerously low as she shoved Theodore Nott and Cedric Diggory away from Hermione.

Viktor - her District partner - laughed loudly. He was a brute of a boy with large muscles, an angry grimace and eyes that promised pain. "I do not understand vhy you vant to keep her around. She is small. She vill not be much help."

Fleur sneered at him and, surprisingly, Viktor closed his mouth. She sent him a smug smile before dropping the bread basket in front of Hermione - who was slightly startled.

"Eat," She ordered as she sat down," You 'ave not been eating enough."

Hermione scowled but did as she was told. She dug to the bottom of the basket - to where she knows the most ugly looking breads were hidden, to where District 11's bread was hidden. She pulled it out easily. It was shaped like a crescent moon with a scattering of poppy seeds atop it. She ignored the way that Fleur watched her as she methodically tore it into four pieces. She ignored the way that the other Careers watched her as she caught Harry's eye from across the room. She threw one of the pieces to him and, only through years of catching thrown sickles in the fields had Harry catching it with ease.

He rolled it into a little ball and dipped it into his drink as Hermione did the same, nodding once.

She didn't expect anybody else to understand - at least, those from the other Districts. It was a purely District 11 tradition - one that spoke of safety or, in Hermione's case, tentative safety. Harry's response of the same was just him saying that the message had been received and he turned back to his companions - the two siblings from District 12.

Hermione jolted slightly when a piece of bread - this time from District 1 - was pressed to her lip. She pushed away the hand and was rewarded with delighted laughter from Fleur. She ignored her though until Fleur's hand came to pull on Hermione's jaw - turning her head until she had no choice but to stare into Fleur's eyes.

"Who is ze boy?"

"Who?" Hermione said, her brow furrowing," Harry? He's my District partner."

Fleur glanced over at Harry - a glare making it's way onto her otherwise beautiful face. "And your boyfriend."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "He's not." She paused. "Why would you think that?"

Fleur grinned in answer and she picked up the bread again, nudging it against Hermione's lips. "Eat, little dove," She said," You need to stay strong."

Hermione ignored the way her heart fluttered when she noticed the dazzling smile on Fleur's face when she ate the bread.

* * *

_10_

_9_

Hermione glanced around the circle of Tributes as she planted her feet on the podium - the bracelet on her wrist sparking in the sunlight. She looked to her left. Harry was stood on his own platform, already panting as he angled his body away from the Cornucopia and the oncoming blood bath.

_8_

_7_

Hermione glanced behind him - to where the rest of the arena waits. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She couldn't have better luck with the type of arena - save for if it was a massive field of wheat or corn.

A forest - the arena was a forest.

_6_

_5_

She turned back to the other Tributes - searching for the Careers. She saw Cedric Diggory across from her. Viktor Krum was near Harry. Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass were next to each other with Pansy Parkinson a few spots away from them.

_4_

_3_

Hermione found Fleur last. The Career was a few Tributes to her left. She - like all of the other Careers - hasn't bothered to look around. She's focussed only on the Cornucopia and the weapons that lay within it. In a brief moment of eye flickering, her gaze settled on Hermione. She mouthed something at her - something that Hermione couldn't quite catch, something that was signed off with that stupid 'little dove' nickname that she was so insistent on using - before she smirked, eyes going back to the sword that was laying at the centre of the Cornucopia.

_2_

_1_

Hermione glanced over to the Cornucopia - to all of the weapons and supplies that were waiting there. Her eyes zeroed in on the shiny set of throwing knives nestled under a pack that was barely half way towards the Cornucopia - to where the blood bath would begin. It wouldn't take her long to get there - she was always one of the fastest, she had always been faster than Dora even though the other girl was years older than her. It wouldn't take her long at all.

But, then again, it would be safer to just run into the forests. She could fashion her own, crude weapon from whatever rock and twig she could find and hide in a tree until it was only her and a few more people left. She didn't need the food at the Cornucopia snd she was confident in her ability to find fresh water. She could meet up with Harry and those two siblings from District 12 and hide out together for a while - there was always safety in numbers.

_0_

The cannon boomed overhead and Hermione took off running

* * *

She had gotten to the throwing knives before most people had even left their platforms - including some of the Careers - and she was already hidden in the forest before the first death cannon went off.

Fleur had been right during their first meeting - she _was_ fast. Fast enough to already be hidden away by the time the blood bath had finished. That in and of itself would have been a massive feat which, coupled with how fast the blood bath was this year, made it even better.

In the end, only five died on the first day - one of which, was in the late hours of the night rather than the fight at the Cornucopia.

District 10 had lost both their Tributes - Hannah and Neville.

Hermione didn't remember much about them. She could barely remember their appearances before their pictures appeared in the sky. She did remember though, that they were both quiet. They worked primarily in the trapping area with the boy from District 7. Neville and Hannah were both at each other's sides since they stepped off the platform at the Capitol.

District 9 lost their male Tribute, a boy by the name of Ernie Macmillan. Hermione hadn't liked him at all when she had observed him from the rafters. He was pompous, arrogant arse that thought he was good at everything. She reminded him of those townies that lived in luxury and didn't have to plow the fields back home.

District 8 also lost a single Tribute - their female one this time, Katie Bell. Hermione had been shocked when she saw the girl's picture in the sky. If it weren't for the Careers then Hermione might have bet money on Katie Bell coming out on top.

But, the most surprising death was District 4's Pansy Parkinson, one of the Careers. Almost all Careers survived the blood bath but, Hermione had supposed that that Viktor Krum boy was liable to kill off his allies before they got too problematic.

Two days in the wilderness, scraping off tree bark for food, had Hermione bumping into a familiar face.

Harry Potter and his District 12 friends.

Initially, she had been wary to approach them but, in the end, her common sense had won out.

Safety in numbers.

They welcomed her with open arms.

* * *

One and a half weeks went past before one of their group died, which, in Hunger Games times - meant that they had all survived to practically adulthood.

A few more Tributes had died in the interim.

Roger Davies and Cho Chang from District 3 had presumably died together because their pictures turned up at the same time. Ginny had stated that it was probably the Career pack that had killed them. Susan Bones from District 9 was also dead, along with District 8's Zacharias Smith.

_Fifteen left._

_Dora had made it into the top fifteen too._

It was a cleverly made trap that lead to the death of Ronald Weasley. He had scouted ahead of them and had tripped on a wire. It sent two large trees toppling over and crushing him.

Hermione stood back as Harry and Ginny rushed forward. She knew that it was useless to try and get the trees to move so she didn't offer any help in the pair's endeavour. Besides, even if they did get him free then Ron would be a cripple for life - unable to walk or even compete in the games anymore.

Ginny must have realised this as well because she turned and started to openly weep on Harry's shoulder. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them suspiciously. 

She jolted when she realised how close they were, how they acted in the past week or so - too close to be platonic.

She sighed. "I'll do it."

Ginny turned to look at her - eyes rimmed with red. "What?"

"He's going to die either way and we need to move on," Hermione said flatly," Those trees falling made a lot of noise and we don't know where the Careers are. They could be on top of us in minutes." She jerked her head to where Ron was crying. "He'll die of starvation anyway. It'd be a mercy to kill him now."

She didn't give Ginny time to respond. "I'm sorry," Hermione said as she crouched down in front of the boy. She pulled one of the knives from her belt and slit his throat.

Ginny turned away to bury her head in Harry's chest.

* * *

Hermione left in the middle of the night.

* * *

She was alone for three days when the cannons began again.

Luna Lovegood from 5.

Both District 7 Tributes - Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood.

* * *

It was a further nine days when Hermione first saw people again.

She had kept to the tree tops - making daily trips to the pond she had found and eating tree bark to keep herself alive.

It was just her luck though that the people who found her were the Careers. Although, she was satisfied when she saw that both Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass sported several injuries. Diggory also looked worse for wear with a bandage wrapped around his leg and head.

They stopped for the night in front of Hermione's tree and, while having them all so close had her heart beating in fear, she wasn't scared they would find her. She was high up enough that she blended in easily.

But, still, she stayed awake all night to make sure none of them noticed her.

They hadn't but it had left her in the prime position to save all of their lives as they slept - or, Hermione supposed, as they were all barely waking up and still groggy.

She barely recognised the Tribute (although later, she would find out that it was District 6's Dean Thomas) but, before she knew it, she had thrown the knife - the exact way that Fleur had taught her to do so long ago.

She moved onto a lower branch - still too far away for the Career's to climb up to her - and watched as they all looked up at her in shock.

Fleur grinned. "Nice to see you again, little dove," She called up," I was wondering where you 'ad gotten to."

Hermione shrugged and leant against the trunk of the tree. "Just here and there." She said it like it was a normal thing to do - sitting in a tree and talking pleasantly to a group of teenagers who had been trained to brutally murder her without a second thought.

Fleur didn't stop smiling even when the other Careers armed themselves.

Hermione stared down at them before glancing over at Fleur. "Are they going to kill me?"

"No."

It seemed like it was news for the other Careers but nobody seemed to question her - not even Viktor who looked like he might kill Fleur just for the sake of it.

"So I can come down and not die?"

"Yes."

* * *

Fleur Delacour was clingy.

That was something that Hermione knew.

But, what she didn't know, was that Fleur Delacour was fiercely protective. If one of the other Tributes even looked wrong in Hermione's direction then Fleur would be on them like a mountain lion - practically snarling as she told them to mind their own business. It had gotten to the point that Fleur had taken to holding Hermione in their sleep - tucking the girl protectively into her body and curling around her.

They held hands as they walked - keeping Hermione nearby and baring her teeth whenever Viktor got too close for comfort.

"Get up," Hermione ordered the night that the group had taken down District 5's Blaise Zabini.

Fleur was awake instantly and she reached for Hermione - checking her over for injuries and cupping her face. "What is going on?"

"I'm out of here," Hermione replied as she grabbed her pack and filled it with most of the rations that the Careers had," We're down to the last nine of us and I don't want to be here when it's only you Careers left." She zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulders. "Are you in or out?"

Fleur didn't even take time to contemplate. She didn't even take a moment to think.

"Yes."

Hermione nodded. She took a step closer and reached up to crash their lips together.

"We've been working up to that for a while," She said when they pulled away," And I'm probably going to die in the next few days so," She shrugged," Might as well get that out of the way."

* * *

The day after was the day that the next Career Tribute had died.

District 2's Daphne Greengrass.

Fleur didn't seem to care about that.

"Why should I mourn 'er?" Fleur had said as they both weaved through the trees together," I do not care for 'er...I only care for you."

She pulled on Hermione's hand until the girl went crashing onto her chest, dipping down so she could kiss her again.

* * *

They bumped into Harry and Ginny five days after they split from the Career pack and three days after the announcement that two people could win the games.

It was hostile on both sides.

Harry had stepped in front of Ginny - a sickle in his hand that he must have found somewhere because he certainly hadn't had it when Hermione had left.

Fleur stepped in front of Hermione, sword in her hand and sneer in place. 

Hermione watched as her...was Fleur her girlfriend? Lover? Fellow Tribute who sleeps next to her and kisses her every few minutes? Either way, she watched as Fleur and Harry sized each other up - seemingly unaware that Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks behind them.

"Fleur," Hermione said tentatively - stepping forward and wrapping her hand around Fleur's sword arm, pulling it down ever so slightly," Come on."

Ginny moved to do the same to Harry, although he didn't seem to care - the sickle still raised in his hand. Now that Hermione stared at him, she noticed just how unhinged he seemed. His eyes were wild and shifty and, under his sleeves, were blood stained bandages. Hermione recognised the look in his eyes easily - a cornered animal - and she took a step back and pulled Fleur with her.

"Alright," Hermione said," Here's what's going to happen." She glanced at Ginny again - who was holding Harry back quite successfully. "Me and Fleur are going to walk away and you guys aren't going to come and find us."

Ginny nodded and Hermione and Fleur disappeared into the undergrowth together.

* * *

They stuck to the trees after that - leaping from branch to branch. Fleur fell a few times, not as comfortable as Hermione was amongst the foliage.

Five days since they bumped into Ginny and Harry, they were attacked.

It was that Tribute from District 6 - that Lavender Brown girl - who tried to kill them both in the middle of the night. Or, really, she tried to kill Fleur in the middle of the night. The couple had begun to take it in turns to sleep and Hermione always took her shifts hidden amongst the leaves of the tree that Fleur chose to sleep under.

It was because of that system that Hermione was able to dispatch Lavender Brown so quickly and so easily.

Fleur woke at the sound of the body hitting the ground and looked up to where Hermione was sitting.

"Zat is twice you 'ave done zat."

Hermione grinned before leaping from the tree - landing neatly in front of Fleur. She shrugged.

"Maybe you should be more careful," She teased," Aren't you meant to be the one doing the saving?"

Fleur laughed as she leaned forward to gift Hermione a kiss.

* * *

Hermione awoke a few hours later to the sound of a cannon in the distance.

Theodore Nott's face appeared in the sky.

She turned over in Fleur's arms and rested her head in lover's neck.

* * *

Hermione supposed, as she and Fleur ran from the flames, that the Capitol had grown bored of seeing the last six Tributes wandering around aimlessly and that's why the Gamemakers decided to start a fire - a fire so big and so deadly that it forced all six of them back to where it all began, back to the Cornucopia.

It seemed that Fleur and Hermione were the last to arrive because, as they hid in the shadows, they were treated to the horrific sight of Diggory and Viktor slaughtering Harry and Ginny and their bodies falling to the ground.

The smoke was enough to hide Fleur and Hermione's figures as they watched, frozen, as Viktor appeared behind Cedric in an instant and slit his throat.

"Stay back, little dove," Fleur muttered under her breath as she rose from where she had flattened herself to the ground," I will get 'im."

* * *

Viktor's death was long and painful and not done by Fleur's blade but with Hermione's own.

She refused to wait in the shadows, she refused to let Fleur face him alone.

Besides, two blades were better than one and, now, as Viktor Krum lay on the ground, bleeding out in front of her, Hermione turned to look at Fleur.

There was blood on her face and all over her front and, strangely, in an odd way, Hermione didn't care at all as she grabbed Fleur by the front of the shirt and pulled her closer - slamming their lips together.

"Attention all Tributes," The voice of the Head Gamemaker echoed through the arena," It seems that the rule of two victors has been rescinded - only one can win. May the odds be ever in your favour."

* * *

Fleur gripped her wrist. "You will not kill yourself 'Ermione."

Hermione tugged her wrist back. The knife was already in her hands. "You deserve to win," She said back," Don't be stupid Fleur - only one of us can win this and it's going to be you."

"No," She said," I will not allow it - I will not let you kill yourself for me."

"Like you could stop me."

Fleur stared at her for a moment - mouth slightly open in shock. Her eyes glanced to the blade already pressed against Hermione's neck. She sighed and reached for her own blade - still bathed in the blood of Viktor. "Where do I cut?"

"You're serious?"

"Of course," She took a step forward and cradled Hermione's face," I do not want a life wiz'out you in it, little dove."

"Carotid artery," Hermione said," I trust you know where that is?"

Fleur nodded. She swallowed thickly before she pressed a chaste kiss to Hermione's lips.

"Ready?" Fleur asked softly - reaching for Hermione's other hand.

Hermione nodded and pressed the knife closer to her neck. She glanced at Fleur one last time - more than surprised at the determination that her eyes held.

"Wait! Wait!" The voice of one of the Gamemaker's rang out across the arena. "It seems that I made a mistake - the two victor rule is still in effect. May I present the winners of the forty-ninth Hunger Games, Fleur Delacour and Hermione Granger!"

The knives clattered to the ground.

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief and slumped into Fleur's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer than I thought it would be  
> For those who care:  
> District 1: Viktor Krum & Fleur Delacour  
> District 2: Theodore Nott & Daphne Greengrass  
> District 3: Roger Davies & Cho Chang  
> District 4: Cedric Diggory & Pansy Parkinson  
> District 5: Blaise Zabini & Luna Lovegood  
> District 6: Dean Thomas & Lavender Brown  
> District 7: Oliver Wood & Alicia Spinnet  
> District 8: Zacharias Smith & Katie Bell  
> District 9: Ernie Macmillan & Susan Bones  
> District 10: Neville Longbottom & Hannah Abbott  
> District 11: Harry Potter & Hermione Granger  
> District 12: Ron Weasley & Ginny Weasley


	5. The 100 Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione laughed. "That I do," She said," Aden and I were watching you for a while. Is this your first time in Polis?"  
> Fleur nodded before scowling. "All of my friends have abandoned me."  
> Hermione grinned and looped their arms. "I won't abandon you," She said," I'll show you around -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some very shameless namedropping of just about everybody important from the 100  
> I'm also ignoring everything to do with A.L.I.E and A.L.I.E 2.0 along with Praimfaya

Fleur grumbled under her breath as she walked the streets of Polis.

She had already lost Octavia and Lincoln and Raven had run off god knows where. She didn't even have Clarke to guide her - the other blonde had brushed Fleur away quickly with words of how she had to go to an important meeting with the Commander which, after the whole 'Pike Incident', Fleur wasn't entirely surprised about.

" _Ste yu kom Skaikru?"_ An amused voice from behind her asked - or, Fleur presumed that they asked. 

She turned to find that two people were stood behind her, leaning against the wall of the tower. The first one she noticed was a boy. He had tussled blonde hair, an awed look on his face and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in armour with a spear in his hand and, if he hadn't looked around twelve, then Fleur might have been intimidated. There was a girl standing next to him - taller than he was but still quite a bit shorter than Fleur was. Her curly brown hair had been pulled back and bound with a strip of leather and she was dressed in the same armour as the boy with but, instead of a spear in her hand, there was a sword strapped to her back and a dagger through her belt.

Fleur swallowed thickly - rapidly trying to translate the Trigedasleng that had been spoken. She knew that they had mentioned _Skaikru_ and she knew that that was the word that the Grounders used to refer to those that came from the Ark. So, she shakily nodded.

The girl glanced at her companion and nudged him.

" _Chit_?!" He demanded - tearing his eyes away from Fleur to glare at the brunette.

" _Hon op moun Natblida,"_ The girl ordered. The boy didn't move and she snapped her gaze to him. _"Nau Aden!"_

He grumbled under his breath but left all the same. As soon as he was out of sight, the girl stepped closer to Fleur - holding out an apple. " _Ai laik Hermione kom Louwoda Kliron Kru."_

Fleur nodded once - content that she had finally understood something said to her. She cleared her throat - her words more than a little shaky as she replied. _"Ai laik Fleur kom Skaikru."_ She took the apple.

The girl - Hermione - looked happy. "Your accent is good - but you pronounce things the _Skaikru_ way."

Fleur gaped. "You speak English!"

Hermione laughed. "That I do," She said," Aden and I were watching you for a while. Is this your first time in Polis?"

Fleur nodded before scowling. "All of my friends have abandoned me."

Hermione grinned and looped their arms. "I won't abandon you," She said," I'll show you around - it's ages until the evening meal anyways. Is there anything particular that you want to see?"

"Octavia said that the market place is good."

"Your friend is right," Hermione said as they walked," Polis is where everybody in the Coalition can come and trade - we have goods from everywhere."

* * *

The pair wound up sitting by one of the art stalls, eating food that Hermione explained had been caught by _Podakru._

"So," Fleur said between bites," What's so special about this part of Polis?"

Hermione, who had already finished her food, smiled softly. "This is the Shallow Valley sector," She said," It's the clan that I came from - before I had to move to Polis. We're known for our art."

Fleur nodded absentmindedly. "Clarke would love this place."

"She does."

Fleur jolted, whipping her head around to gape at Hermione in shock. "How'd you know that?!"

"If she isn't with _Leksa_ and she isn't in meetings then she's down here." Hermione pointed over to where a portrait of Polis was resting on a wall. "That's the view from _Leksa's_ balcony - _Klark_ drew it."

Fleur was still gaping - although it was something different than before. "You call the Commander 'Lexa'?!"

Hermione chuckled and bumped Fleur's shoulder with her own. "Of course I do," She said," I've known _Leksa_ way before she even had the title of Commander."

Fleur tilted her head to the side. "Why? Are you friends?"

"We're _Natblida,"_ Hermione said simply.

" _Natblida,"_ Fleur echoed," You said that earlier. What does it mean?"

In answer, Hermione pulled her dagger from her belt and pressed her blade to the tip of her finger. Blood dripped from the wound - blacker than Fleur had ever seen anything before. " _Natblida,"_ Hermione said again," I think the translation is 'Nightblood'? Whatever it is, _Natblida_ are the only ones able to become Commander and as soon as we're found, we're trained to fight in the Conclave - which used to be a fight to the death for every _Natblida_ over twelve after the previous Commander dies but _Leksa_ changed it after she got into power. I was eleven when the last Conclave happened so I couldn't compete but I've been in Polis since I was three."

Fleur absorbed the information and, surprisingly, she found that children running around with black blood was one of the less strange things that had happened during her time on the ground.

"But enough about me," Hermione said," What about you? You said _Klark_ and _Okteivia_ earlier? Did you come down with the hundred or with the rest of your people?"

"The hundred," Fleur answered," I was put in Skybox when I was thirteen - I'm sixteen now."

"So am I," Hermione replied. She puffed out her chest. "I'm the oldest Natblida - apart from _Leksa_ and _Luna_ _kom Floukru_. _Klark_ told me that the hundred were all criminals - what was your crime?"

"Spacewalk," Fleur answered," I wasted two weeks worth of oxygen." She relaxed back on the ground. "It was so worth it."

Hermione cocked her in the side. "Thrill seeker, are you?"

Fleur quirked her eyebrow. "Do you have something in mind?"

* * *

Hermione led her out of Polis easily, taking a twisting and winding path from the back of the tower and into the forest.

"Is it far?" Fleur asked as they walked.

"Not really," Hermione said," But it takes a little while to get there." She chuckled under her breath. "It's something of a _Natblida_ secret - where we're heading. It'll be fun though, I promise - especially for a thrill seeker like yourself."

Fleur grinned in answer and remained silent until they had arrived - instead focussing on how Hermione had taken her by the hand and had laced their fingers together as they walked.

"Here we go," The girl said several minutes later as she pushed the thick foliage to the side," Ta-da! Welcome to the Fountain."

Fleur gaped at what she saw. They were standing atop a mini cliff - not unlike the ones that she had read about in an old Earth Skills textbook. She peered over the edge and couldn't help the smile that lit up her face when she saw the lake at the bottom - more than happy that she knew how to swim since _Floukru_ had visited to teach them.

"Is this a big enough thrill for you?" Hermione teased.

Fleur, wordless, nodded.

"Good," Hermione replied," It'll be even better when we get to the bottom."

Fleur turned her head to the side and glanced around for another path. She turned to Hermione. "How do we-?"

Hermione just grinned at her before she took off running - leaping off the edge with a grin on her face.

It only took Fleur two seconds to join her.

* * *

They spent most of the afternoon floating around the lake on their backs, splashing each other and joking around.

Hermione explained her life in Polis with the other _Natblida._ She spoke about witnessing the last Conclave, watching the people she had grown up with die, helping Luna escape without anybody finding out until morning and watching as Lexa was pronounced the new Commander. She explained about Titus the _Fleimkepa,_ who was meant to look after all of the other Nightbloods but was generally an annoying person to be around.

In return, Fleur talked about growing up in Space. She spoke about her life on Mecha Station, mucking around with Raven Reyes and Finn Collins when she was a kid. She talked about how she went on a space walk and ended up being flung into Skybox. She talked about joining the other Delinquents at the Dropship and the attacks from _Trikru_.

To her surprise, Hermione just shrugged when she talked about the burning of the three hundred Grounders.

"Typical _Trikru_ ," She said," They act without thinking all the time."

Fleur poked her in the shoulder. "And your Clan is better then?"

Hermione moved upright, treading water easily and grinning. "Of course," She said," We're a bit like _Floukru_ \- we don't really get involved in fights. We keep to the Valley and out of everybody else's business. I guarantee you, if you and your dropship landed in _Louwoda Kliron_ territory then we wouldn't have fought all that much. At most, you would have all been splattered with paint."

Fleur chuckled. "For somebody who has been in Polis for most of her life, you certainly know all about your Clan's habits."

Hermione smirked. "I'm planning on winning the next Conclave," She said," A good Commander needs to know all about her subjects."

Fleur laughed and splashed her - a wave of water drenching the other girl. "Does that include _Skaikru_?"

Hermione grinned back at her. "Especially _Skaikru."_ She grabbed Fleur by the shoulders and pushed the girl under the water - nearly doubling over in laughter when the blonde re-emerged with her hair all messy and wet.

"This means war," Fleur warned.

Hermione quirked her eyebrow. "I think you'll find," She said," That I will put up a much better fight than the _Trikru_ you have encountered before."

"Prove it."

* * *

"This is where I leave you," Hermione said, tapping the door with the palm of her hand," This whole floor is _Skaikru's_ to use whenever they visit." She pointed to the room at the far end. "I have been told that _Okteivia_ and _Linkon_ have chosen that room and your mechanic friend is two doors down."

They had spent nearly three hours at the Fountain and the sun was just beginning to set when Hermione guided them back to Polis and the Commander's Tower.

"And this room's mine?"

"If you want," Hermione shrugged, leaning against the wall nearby," You four are the only ones here until the rest of the _Skaikru_ contingent arrives."

Fleur quirked her eyebrow. "Where is Clarke sleeping then?"

Hermione grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. It took Fleur a few seconds to realise before she sucked in a sharp breath. "The Commander? And Clarke? Are you being serious? How do you even know that?!"

Hermione shrugged and leaned forward conspiratorially. " _Natblida_ sleep on the same floor as _Leksa_ does," She said," And I must say that neither her nor _Klark_ are very quiet."

Fleur smothered her laughter. "No," She said - vividly reminded of the time when she had caught Clarke and Finn together near the Dropship," Clarke generally isn't."

Hermione flashed her a smile before stilling as another Grounder lumbered towards them. He nodded respectfully at Fleur before turning to look at Hermione - who was already staring down at the floor like she expected to be scolded.

 _"Strik Natblida,"_ The guard said," _Titus ste lufa gon yu."_

Hermione made a disgusted face before nodding. _"Sha."_

"I heard Titus' name?" Fleur teased," Did you do something to piss him off?"

"Everything I do pisses him off," Hermione groused good naturedly," But this time, I skipped class."

"Just to show me around?" Fleur's brow furrowed," You didn't have to do that."

Hermione just shrugged. "It was so worth it."

Fleur couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in her throat and soon enough she was doubled over in laughter, clutching at her stomach while Hermione looked proud of herself - still leaning against the wall.

"I should go," She said," But I'll see you at evening meal, okay? _Leksa_ wants to foster good relations between your people and the rest of the coalition so...Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"I would love for you to sit with me."

Hermione beamed and Fleur's stomach fluttered.

Fleur stuck out her hand. "May we meet again?"

Hermione looked at her hand before shrugging. She took a step forward and leaned up onto her tiptoes - pressing a light kiss to Fleur's cheek. "Oh," She said," We definitely will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sparked by me noticing that somebody commented on my Game of Thrones Au that they were reminded of Lexa  
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Ste yu kom Skaikru - Are you from Sky People  
> Chit - What  
> Hon op moun Natblida - Find the other Nightbloods  
> Nau Aden - Now Aden  
> Ai laik Hermione kom Louwoda Kliron Kru - I am Hermione from Shallow Valley  
> Ai laik Fleur kom Skaikru - I am Fleur from the Sky People  
> Strik Natblida,Titus ste lufa gon yu - Little Nightblood, Titus is looking for you  
> Sha - Yes


End file.
